Piper's Charmed Twilight
by Kuramaworshiper
Summary: When it becomes too hard to deal with Leo's death, Piper decides to move away to a little town called Fork's, never expecting to meet a mind reading vampire or falling love with said vampire.
1. Piper's charmed Twilight Ch1

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING.

**A/N:**

Okay people this is a chapter but a preview to Piper's Charmed Twilight well sort of.

Anyway onto the important info about the Charmed Ones Powers I'll start with:

**PIPER**: Freezing Time, Molecular Combustion, Telepath, Power Over Earth (Means she has complete control over all the elements), Teleporting (Like when she was a Goddess), so for both of her powers work on any vampire, can block her mind from everybody, immortal, immune to poisons (includes vampire venom).

**PHEOBE**: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Telepath, Can Block Her Mind from Everybody, Teleporting (Like when she was a Goddess with pink smoke with hearts), Immortal, immune to poisons (includes vampire venom).

**PAIGE**: Orbing, Tele-orbing, Telepath, Can Block Her Mind from Everybody, Goddess of War powers, Astral Projection, Immortal, immune to poisons (includes vampire venom), Healing, Self-healing.

**Okay that's it for the powers so now I can explain some things about the story.**

The Charmed Ones Are Immortal.

They are Goddess.

Piper is the Goddess of earth so in other words she is Mother Nature.

Phoebe is the Goddess of Love.

Paige is the Goddess of War.

Bella will be a total bitch towards Piper because she gains Edwards attention.

Piper will be inventing some potions so that vampires can give birth.

Piper gave birth to Wyatt at fifteen and is currently pregnant with Chris at seventeen.

Volturi will try to get the Charmed Ones on their side.

Chris from the future appear in this story.

SO THAT SEEMS ABOUT IT BUT IF YOU HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK.


	2. Piper's charmed Twilight Ch2

**Piper's Charmed Twilight**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Charmed or Twilight.

**Summary:** When it becomes too hard to deal with Leo's death, Piper Decides to move away to a little town called Fork's, in the state of Washington. Bella Bashing. Lemons!

**Pairing:** Edward/Piper, Phoebe/Jacob, Paige/Embry, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Chris/Leah.

**A/N:** Leo gets killed by a dark lighter that Gideon sent to kill Wyatt by taking the dark lighter's arrow that was meant for Wyatt but Chris used his body as a shield to protect his brother and Leo in turn seeing what Chris was trying to do took the blow himself. When Piper moves to Forks, she is a month pregnant with baby Chris.

Like any other day at Forks High School with students waiting by their cars and their friends enjoying some music except for two groups the Cullen's with Swan and Stanley's group of friends listening to Jessica's latest gossip.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the new student we're getting?" asked Jessica looking smug.

"Really?" asked Mike.

"Where did you hear that Jessica?" asked Lauren with a sneer.

"I heard a couple of Teacher's talking about it" replied Jessica smugly.

"Do you know the new kids' name?" asked Angela with a curious look in her eyes.

"Just that the last name is Halliwell and that he will be here in two weeks" answered Jessica.

"I can't wait" said Jessica to her friends while walking towards the school entrance.

**~The Cullen's~**

"So we are getting a new student?" Edward asked Alice hoping that she had seen something.

"I can't see anything" said Alice with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What do you mean Alice?" asked Bella tightening her hold on Edwards arm.

"It means that something is blocking her" explained Rosalie as if she was talking to a five year old.

Blushing in anger and embarrassment Bella hoped that the new student was a vampire so that he could change her into one and then she could be beautiful, powerful and never have to worry about dying of old age.

It was a good thing that Edward couldn't read her mind because he would be shocked and disgusted by what was going through her mind. Hearing Jasper question Alice brought Bella's focus back to Alice's lack of vision.

"What should we do?" asked Jasper with defense tactics going through his mind.

"I don't know" Alice answered with a bit of worry.

"For now nothing but we'll talk to Carlisle about this when we get home" said Edward while looking at his siblings and Bella.

"Come on, let's get to class" said Emmett just as the bell rang.

And with that said the Cullen sibling plus Swan headed to class for another boring day of high school.

**(Bella P.O.V)**

Walking to class with Edward on my arm was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, especially with all the looks of jealousy from the females of the school and the looks of want and lust from the males made coming to this boring and stupid town really worth it especially when I found out about Edward and his family being vampires, really rich vampires but vampires none the less.

I can't wait till I get turned into a vampire, I will be the most beautiful and powerful woman when I marry Edward. I just have to figure out a way to separate Edward from his family. I can't wait till I rub it in Rosalie's face that Edward chose me and not her all those years ago, serves the bitch right.

**(N.P.O.V)**

Entering their first class of the day Edward and Bella walked towards their seats and sat waiting for the teacher to begin his lesson.

"Alright class let's begin" said Mr. Johnson bringing everybody's attention toward himself.

And with that both Bella and Edward put the news of what Alice told them in the parking lot to the back of their minds.

**~ After School ~**

Exiting the school both Edward and Bella walked towards Edward's Volvo to wait for the rest of his siblings. Seeing that his siblings were going to be a while, Edward and Bella leaned against his Volvo well more like Bella leaned against Edward himself.

"Edward what do you think is going to happen when the new kid gets here?" Bella asked.

"I don't know but when he does get here, we'll have to keep an eye out" answered Edward just as his sibling arrived.

"Let's go home" said Alice as she was getting into Edward's car with Jasper right behind her.

Leaving the school's parking lot the Cullen sibs had a lot going through their minds about if the new kid was human, would their secret be exposed, will he be a threat, would they have to kill him.

**~The Cullen House~**

Arriving home the Cullen children plus Bella made their way inside. Quickly waking inside they greeted Esme with tense smiles.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme upon noticing their stiff posture.

"There's a new student coming to Forks High" said Jasper.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Esme with confusion.

"It's just that, I can't see him at all" explained Alice with a bit of worry.

"Oh" was Esme's only reply.

"Let's not worry about it now, we'll talk more about this when Carlisle gets home" said Esme with a worried frown.

And with that everyone except Emmett and Esme left the living room to head their rooms.

**~Two Hours Later~**

Hearing Carlisle arrive home had the Cullen's plus Bella rushing into the living room to speak to him about Alice's trouble with seeing the new kid.

Entering the house, Carlisle saw his family with Bella waiting for him in the living room. Noticing their tense postures he began to worry.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Bella again?" asked Carlisle with worry not noticing Bella flush with embarrassment at his last comment.

"No, nothing happened with Bella this time. The school is getting a new student, and I can't see him at all in my visions" explained Alice with a frown.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Carlisle with a small frown.

"It's just that Alice can't get a vision of him" answered Rosalie.

"Really?" asked Carlisle in disbelief.

"Then we'll just have to wait until he gets here and when he does keep an eye on him" said Carlisle calming down his tense family and Bella.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Two weeks had past and the whole school learned that they were getting another new student that would be arriving today and they were all eagerly waiting for him to arrive.

That was when he entered, a slick black car drove into the parking lot catching the attention of every human, as well as vampire, and all eyes landed on the grandness of the vehicle. It was a Lamborghini Reventón and it shone quite nicely under the almost nonexistent sunlight. He parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot keeping their distance from every one that stared.

Then she stepped out of the car and everybody was surprised that he was a she. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had a slim frame with curves in all the right places that showed underneath her clothes.

Her hair was chocolate brown with green stripes and the most dangerous yet gorgeous emerald eyes that seemed to stand out beneath the perfect frame of eye lashes and paleness of her skin. She wore no expression but deep within her hues laid disinterest and disgust at the stares she received. **(A/N: the charmed ones have emerald colored eyes.)**

Locking the car door she made her way to the building where the office is located.

**Review Plz.**


	3. Piper's Charmed Twilight ch3

**Piper's Charmed Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or Twilight.

**Summary:** When it becomes too hard to deal with Leo's death, Piper decides to move away to a little town called Fork's, never expecting to meet a mind reading vampire or falling love with said vampire.

**Pairings:** Edward/Piper, Edward/Bella (**Present**), Phoebe/Jacob, Paige/Embry, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Chris/Leah.

**A/N:** Leo gets killed by a dark lighter that Gideon sent to kill Wyatt by taking the dark lighter's arrow that was meant for Wyatt but Chris used his body as a shield to protect his brother and Leo in turn seeing what Chris was doing, took the blow himself. When Piper moves to Forks, she is a month pregnant with baby Chris.

**1541154415471524145414524145241045241485**

Ch.2

Entering the Office Piper made her way towards the secretary and waited till she was noticed. Looking around Piper noticed that there were papers everywhere. Clearing her throat Piper waited impatiently till the secretary finally noticed her standing there.

"Oh, hello how may I help you?" asked Mrs. Holt addressing Piper when she finally looked up.

"Hi my name is Piper Halliwell I'm the new student" explained Piper after introducing herself.

"Oh, yes here is your schedule and a map of the school and also have your teachers sign this slip and return it after school" said Mrs. Holt after handing Piper some forms.

Looking out the window Piper noticed that the rest of the student population was still staring and it was starting to really creep her out much to her disgust.

Taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves she was suddenly hit with the thought of leaving and hiding under her bed for the rest of the day, but gathering her courage Piper thought that these people couldn't be worse than demons so she had nothing to fear.

Coming outside she was met with even more stares and from what she could see from the male population of students she did not like one bit.

Looking down at her schedule she saw that she has history first, followed by math, English and then lunch and after that she had Art, and then gym with biology as her last class.

**~Lunch~**

Entering the cafeteria Piper began look for an empty table but to her dismay they were all full just as she was about to turn to exit the room she heard her name being called. Turning to face who called her, Piper saw that it was Jessica Stanley the nosey bimbo from her English class.

Feeling that she had no choice she began walking towards her, she could still feel the stares that would not leave her person since she entered the room.

"Hey Jessica" said Piper with a small grimace.

"Hi, come sit with me and my friends" replied Jessica.

"Thanks" says Piper sitting down.

She was immediately introduced to Jessica's friends and was immediately asked questions about how she liked forks and why did she move such a boring little town of theirs.

Looking towards the windows Piper a group of five really beautiful teens and a really plain girl sitting at the corner table by the windows, unfortunately, Jessica looked towards where she was looking, and her eyes lit up at the opportunity to gossip.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's. The blond girl is Rosalie, and the blond guy is Jasper, they're twins. The brawny one is Emmett, the bronze one it Edward, and the little girl is Alice and the plain looking girl is Bella Swan. They're together, you know. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, as are Bella and Edward are together" gossiped Jessica.

"That's nice, having someone like that" mumbled Piper to herself thinking about Leo.

"And are really young, she adopted Rosalie and Jasper, when they were like eight, she's their aunt, or something like that." She continued on.

"That's nice of them to adopt children, when they're young themselves." Piper said, but louder.

"I think she can't have kids though…." She never got to finish her sentence, as Piper whipped her head around to glare at her, her green eyes blazing with an internal fire.

"That is none of your business, or anybody's for that matter. Who cares if she can't have kids of her own? Just because one of them dumped you, doesn't mean you can spread rumors about people, without supporting them with facts. I was told by Doctor's that it would be impossible for me to have children and yet I proved them wrong twice" Piper stopped, having to catch her breath.

"Don't come near me again. I don't care if you want to apologize, I don't want to hear it. Just for stating that she can't have kids, I don't want to ever talk to you again." With that, she stormed out, leaving a shocked table of teens, and one of silent, and thankful, vampires. No one had ever stood up for them like that.

**2134121654102341564115412313515313245641321**

***Piper P.O.V***

_Who does that stupid bitch think she is? She had no right to talk about Mrs. Cullen that way. If she tries to start something with me I will slap her._

***End Piper's P.O.V***

Taking out her map Piper began to look for the art room, heading down the hallway Piper began to calm down a bit. Spotting the art room Piper opened the door and walked to one of the back table by the window. Sitting down Piper began to think about the five Cullen siblings and how perfect they looked, she could also sense that they weren't human but couldn't tell what they were either or if they are a threat.

**5412341521032410210562102410241052101**

Back inside the now silent cafeteria the student population was speechless. To think not even one day here and the new kid was putting Jessica Stanley in her place. In the corner of the cafeteria, Alice was smirking. Oh yeah. Piper has a lot of fire and hopefully she would have another new best friend.

"Wow! Not even a day here and she already knocked Stanley down a peg" said Emmett with a big grin.

"What did she say?" asked Bella with confusion.

"She was defending Esme" replied Edward.

"I Like her already!" said Rosalie shocking her family and Bella with her words.

"W-what?" asked Bella shocked with Rosalie's reply and feeling a little anger creeping in.

"Rosalie that's so unlike you" said Edward.

In response Rosalie just glared at him and at Bella. But Jasper was the one that was shocked the most not because of what Rosalie said but about the anger that Bella was feeling upon the words Rosalie had said.

"What could you get from her mind Edward?" asked Alice.

"Nothing, her mind is blocked. Even now I can't get anything from her" explained a worried Edward.

"Do you think she's not human and that's the reason why you can't read her mind?" asked Jasper worried and concealing his feelings.

"If she's not human then what could she be?" asked a curious and slightly scared Bella with hope that this new girl was a vampire so that she could turn her seeing as none of the Cullen's were willing to turn her.

**1245124512141512456131564153213123456442151121**

**Please Review.**


End file.
